The present invention relates to connectors which are capable of rotary movement and particularly connectors which are useful for telephone handsets and other similar devices.
The power cords used with a wide variety of hand-held appliances tend to become twisted and kinked with use as a result of the manipulation of the appliance. Similarly, telephone cords which connect the handset to the instrument and the instrument to the wall outlet develop twists and kinks in use. To prevent this twisting and the resultant kinking of the cord, a rotary connector may be provided, either in conjunction with one of the terminating plugs of the cords or as a separate member inserted at a point along the length of the cord. Prior art examples of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,098,501: Holdaway et al.; 1,174,379: Bacon; 2,134,355: Caldwell; 2,288,259: Gladulich; 2,721,822: Pritkin; 2,898,572: Shinn; 3,479,632: Galles; 4,061,381: Smal; 4,472,010: Parmello; 4,533,796: Engelmore; 4,583,798: Blazowich; 4,590,337: Engelmore; 4,699,597: Gallo et al.